


Halloween Writing Challenge

by Sketch_A_Bow



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: All the ships!, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bondage, Cats!, Cute, Dwarven Traditions, Established Relationship, Fall themes, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Halloween, Halloween Writing Challenge, Leaf piles, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Pumpkins, Sexy Times, Siblings, Smut, Some are less shippy than others, Traditions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketch_A_Bow/pseuds/Sketch_A_Bow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween Writing Challenge that I found off of Tumblr. Will be largely Hobbit Ships, but may also include Supernatural, Sherlock, Doctor Who, Merlin, Marvel, etc. Will update fandoms and tags as I go, and will list each pairing as the chapter title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kili/Tauriel: Fall Leaves

 

Oct 1st: Fall Leaves

 

Pairing: Kili/Tauriel

 

     Approaching the forest this time, and from this direction brought into sharp relief everything that had happened since he had last stepped out from underneath the shadow of those massive oaks. It seemed an age ago they had escaped the Woodland Realm to face down a dragon. He had almost died, first in Laketown from that damned arrow wound, then in the Battle, from so much more. But almost a year later, the fear and pain and darkness had passed, and he was finally strong enough to travel and see if the world outside the stone walls reflected any of the events that had shaken his world.

 

      True to its nature though, the plains and plants seemed not to care about the fleeting lives and dramas of those who wandered across the great wild places. The earth had soaked up the rivers of blood offered to it, and had hungrily reclaimed the broken bodies in recompense. The prince tried to shake off the cloying thoughts of fate, looking instead to the joy that would soon be afoot. Limping at last into the cover of the canopy, Kili sighed at the cool dampness that pervaded the deep shade. Durin’s Day may have been on the approach, but heat still blanketed the valleys surrounding the mountain. Finding a soft looking patch of moss, the dwarf settled down to wait. His injuries still tired him somewhat, and he knew she would be able to find him.

 

               

      He jerked violently as a hawk screeched, its talons finding a mark in some small prey below the leaf litter. Kili squinted up at the sun, which was now well hidden behind the trees. How long had he been asleep? And where was Tauriel? They had talked about this beforehand, she shouldn’t have been more than a half-hour late. From the looks of things, he had been leaning up against this trunk for the better part of two hours. Feeling uneasy, Kili gently stood up from his resting spot, determined to go and find out if his friend was alright, even if he did not know the way through Mirkwood. At the very worst he would eventually be picked up by a scouting squad.

 

      Surveying the trees stretching into the gloom all around, there didn’t seem to be any clear path to take. The Wooded Halls lay somewhere in the center, but in a grove that stretched for countless miles that was a vague enough determination. Nodding to himself, Kili decided on a route that maybe looked a little bit clearer than the rest, the space between the trunks a bit wider, pile of leaves swept up between the gnarled roots. Winding between the waist-high drifts, the dwarf actually started to enjoy himself. While it was still a bit unnerving that no animals seemed to live within the wood, it was still a pretty enough place. The leaves were just beginning to change color, and it brightened up the gloomy understory.

 

               

      And then, just as he was meandering past an especially large tree, one of the drifts came alive. Kili grabbed desperately for his dagger, stumbled over a tree root, and, with a yell, fell backwards into another leaf pile. He flailed desperately in the slippery, shifting mess, his hair snagging twigs and leaves and getting in his eyes. Finally fighting his way free with a curse, the prince emerged only to find himself nose to point with an arrow. Breathing hard, he looked up the shaft and then let himself fall back into the pile with a massive groan. A moment later the tussle started up anew as Tauriel leapt into the leaf pile with a triumphant shout. Some minutes later found the pair laying side by side in the damp earthy mess, both breathless with laughter. As Tauriel blew a leaf off her nose that matched the color of her hair, Kili thought that perhaps the world did not need to acknowledge them for things to be all right in the end.


	2. Dean/Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a very shippy chapter. Word of the day was 'Crow', which I stretched a bit to vaguely referencing wings.

Oct 2nd:

Crow

Pairing: Dean/Cas

 

           “Dude, I can’t believe we actually have to go to this freakin party.”

 

          “Dean, you saw the evidence for yourself, it all points to a vampire.” Sam look pained. “Albeit one with a crappy sense of humor. Besides, don’t try and tell me you’re not going to love every second of this, _Batman_.”

 

           He decided not to deign his brother with a response, instead fiddling with his mask in the mirror. Behind him, Sam rolled his eyes and got up to take advantage of the bathroom. He emerged a few minutes later in Khaki slacks and a white button down. As he snatched Dean’s leather jacket and a brown hat off of the bed, Dean narrowed his eyes at him.

 

          “Really?”

 

            “What?” Sam opened his arms expansively. “You’re lucky I’m even wearing this. I hate Halloween,” he muttered darkly.

 

          “Yeah yeah, spare me the theatrics, doom and gloom. We’re all so glad you’ve graced us with your presence, Indy. Couldn’t take down this vamp without you.”

 

      Dean was about to take another breath and start in about how outdated Indiana Jones was, but he felt a stir of air on the back of his neck and looked up at the mirror to see a pair of blue eyes hovering above his left shoulder. “DAMMIT CAS!”

 

          “Apologies,” the angel said flatly, not really looking very sorry one way or another. Dean tried to stealthily catch his breath while Sam smirked at him like a smartass. Once he had the advantage of distance though, he forgot all about being scared, instead distracted by Cas’ outfit.

 

 

     It was decidedly not a trenchcoat. “What the hell are you wearing?”

 

     The angel looked down at the skintight purple and black one piece that he was wearing. “My costume.”

 

     He tried very hard to not give himself a brain hemorrhage. “Okay. What is your costume?”

 

          “Uhh…” The dark haired man seemed to lose focus for a moment. “Beast Boy?”

 

     Dean crossed his arms and was pretty sure he had slipped into what Sam called his ‘confused cat’ look, because his brother was now full on grinning.

 

          “Sam helped me select it.” Cas added unnecessarily.

 

          “So I gathered,” Dean added, trying to force his eyes to focus elsewhere. It was freaking him out a bit. He could actually see the man’s figure, now that it wasn’t hidden behind layers of thick cloth, and damn if he didn’t cut a good silhouette.

 

     He was finally pulled out of his unabashed staring by his brother, who was all but wriggling on the bed like a happy puppy. “Aren’t you gonna ask why I picked it?”

 

          “Fine, I’ll grab, you sop. Why’d you pick Beast Boy for the Holy Tax Accountant here?”

 

     Sam smiled wickedly. “Because he can do this.” He looked over at the angel and nodded. Cas looked at both of them and then, with a whisper, massive crow-black wings emerged from his back.

 

 

 

     Dean knew he looked like an idiot. At present, that factor could not be computed. Cas shuffled his wings minutely, tucking them back, careful to not knock anything over. As the silence stretched, the angel seemed to become more self-conscious, finally stating, “I was told this character could attain a similar form, and thus would be a fitting appearance to don for the human holiday traditions of Samhain.”

 

          “Uh, yeah, no, it… definitely works,” Dean finally managed. “Can anyone see them?”

 

     Cas looked a little relieved that he was not somehow in trouble. “Yes, in order for you both to see them I must manifest them on this plane of reality, meaning that all humans can see them.”

 

     He stood there, processing the information, before finally nodding. “Okay then, whatever that means. Anyway, you probably should put them away then, before other people see them and start freaking out.”

 

          “Of course,” he stated as he watched Dean hurriedly grab at the utility belt for his costume and all but fled the room. “I forgot that others would be alarmed by the sight of my wings.” Cas furrowed his brow. “But, isn’t the point of Halloween costumes to dress as readily recognized popular icons? Why am I wearing a costume that is based upon a component that will not be readily seen by others?”

 

     Sam clapped the smaller man on the shoulder, smirking. “Don’t worry about it. Let’s just go kill some vampires.”

 

 


	3. Amy/Rory, & Doctor of course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor has a bit of a differing view on what constitutes a good Halloween,

Oct 3rd: Pumpkin

Doctor-Amy/Rory

               

     Rory leaned back heavily against the familiar blue wooden door, panting for breath. He knew his wife was doing the same, but she was powered by indignation.

 

           “Doctor,” Amy said in that all too familiar tone. The man-child-genius continued to pivot and dance around the center console, ignoring the angry ginger stalking toward him. “Doctor!” she repeated loudly.

 

          “Oh, yes, what? I’m trying to fly the TARDIS.”

 

          “Doctor, you said we were going to do some Halloween stuff, human celebrations.”

 

          “Yes, yes, and?”

 

          “Just checking something. What would you say are some _human_ Halloween traditions, hmm?”

 

          “Oh lots of stuff, you're a funny lot. Dressing up in silly costumes, I quite like that part. Eating lots of candy, scaring each other…”

 

          “Yes, and what about pumpkins?” she interrupted.

 

          “Well, you uh, you carve them. Yes, and put little twinkly candles inside. Derived from the pagan tradition used to ward off spirits. Except they used turnips. What point are you trying to make Amy?” The Doctor peered around the glass spire, brows furrowed at his companion, who was leaning against the railing, tapping her foot. Rory moved up the stairs to join her.

 

 

          “Doctor, you took us to a planet populated with two-headed, giant… skeleton zombies that rode sentient pumpkins like they were horses!”

 

     The alien at least had the decency to look slightly abashed. “Yes, well,” he muttered, stroking the console. “I thought maybe you would like something a bit more exciting than the usual.”

 

     Rory just huffed, but he looked over to see that Amy’s face was softening. God, she would be a pushover if they ever had children. She skipped over to the drooping Doctor, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly. “I get that you were trying to be exciting Doctor, but you don’t have to be on the go all the time to keep us interested. We genuinely would love to carve regular old, non-sentient pumpkins with you.”

 

     Rolling his eyes, Rory obeyed his wife’s ‘get over here’ look and joined them in a group hug, offering his silent support. He even enjoyed himself a bit, watching the Doctor carve a brilliant visage of a Star Whale, whatever that was, and get absolutely covered in pumpkin guts. Amy turned hers into a very adorable rubber ducky, followed by several smaller ducklings. And he was rather proud of his own bat covered gourd.

 

     Once they had all finished (and gotten the Doctor cleaned up), they all hauled their creations into the console room, complete with twinkly candles. Rory and Amy couldn’t help but grin at the giddy look on the Time Lords face. With a laugh, he spun back to the console, ducking and twirling as he twiddled levers and bopped buttons.

 

 

          “Doctor!”

 

          “Ah, perhaps I should have… glued them down first. Apologies.”


	4. Fili and Kili double feature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wee little baby Fili and Kili, growing up and learning stuff.

 

 

Oct 4th: Treats / Oct 5th: Tricks

 

Fili-Kili

 

     When the news of an imminent arrival to their small family was announced, Fili was overjoyed at the prospect. He was excited to have someone to play with, since other dwarf children were few and far between. The day Kili was placed into his arms though, all thoughts of playing evaporated from his mind. The blanketed bundle was tiny, and the smooshed face topped with a wisp of black hair looked so delicate. Within moments, the young Durin vowed that he would look after his sibling, teach him and be with him always.

 

     And this determination did not leave him. There was not much to be done with Kili when he was just a baby, but once he became more active, Fili’s job came into full swing. Of course, what he thought was obviously best did not always earn the approval of others. For instance, teaching methods.

 

     Fili had grown up with his brother, and if there was one thing he knew Kili responded to, it was treats. His mother had yelled at him every time she caught him doing it, and Thorin had given him the ‘disapproving face’. But it wasn’t long before his uncle gave up on propriety and picked up the habit himself. The first time Dis had caught him at it, she had nearly woken up half the Hall railing at him. Thorin had done his best to stand firm under the gale, beseeching his sister to see sense.

 

          “It’s the only thing that works!”

 

     She stood firm that it was “the absolute worst way to teach him, and you’ll live to regret it, I’ll wager.” But she allowed Fili to continue coaching his little brother like a dog, using tidbits of food, new toys, and the like as encouragement for good behavior. Thorin used the same to get Kili to settle down for bed without a fuss, and soon the toddler’s toy bin was overflowing. It seemed like the ideal solution, and if Fili was around (which he always was), Kili was the image of a perfectly behaved child.

 

 

 

     It wasn’t long though until Dis’ prediction came true though. It would later be a source of smugness to Fili that he was one of the few that realized Kili’s actual wit, given that he enjoyed acting like a naïve upstart. At this moment in time though, the emergence of the dark-haired Durin’s intelligence was a disaster. Where a dog would continue to happily perform for the same level of reward, it did not take long for the young mind to grasp the concept of bribery. He began to resist until bigger and better things were offered, and Thorin especially was soon going to great lengths to ensure naptime peace.

 

     Soon a common routine was established; Fili would be doing some small chore in the kitchen to help prepare dinner, or tending carefully to the brand new set of daggers his uncle had gifted him, when a sharp tug would be felt on the back of his tunic. Breathing in deeply, he would wait for the inevitable.

 

          “Treat…” Kili would say sweetly.

 

               “No Kili, no treat. You know mother would disapprove, you’ll ruin your appetite for dinner.”

 

          “Treat,” the young dwarf would insist, his tone becoming more petulant.

 

               “Kili, why don’t you go play with your figurines? Or what about your dragon? That’s your favorite.”

 

          “Treat!” the nearly screeching voice would demand. “Treat, or trick!”

 

     And if Fili had not given in by then, Kili would snatch whatever his brother currently had, or would hide anything he knew his sibling valued. Fi;i of course was gifted with a full compliment of dwarven stubborness, and refused to go to his mother for help with his own mistakes. And while she was aware of the issue, Dis was more than happy to let her son learn a lesson the hard way. She would do him no favors by always coming to his rescue.

 

 

     Lessons can only be learnt so much though, and things slowly escalated. Kili became so bad that even when given what he wanted, the mischievous youngster would still hide things, simply because he enjoyed being clever.  At long last, tired of listening to Thorin rant about his missing boots, Dis swept into the room, retrieved the pair of shoes from underneath an old floorboard, gathered up her crestfallen son, and disappeared into the bedroom. Feeling awful for being the one that caused his little brother to get a scolding, Fili sat quietly in the kitchen. But the expected shouting never issued from underneath the door. The pair emerged in time for dinner, and no matter how he prodded, Kili would not reveal what happened. But he never played the treat or trick game again.

 

 

 


	5. Fem!Bofur/Fem!Bilbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella wakes up to a scary sight...

Oct 6th: Mask

 

Fem!Bofur/Fem!Bilbo

 

               

     The door snicked softly closed, but Bella paid it no mind, rolling over to the cool side of the bed. The fact that the other side of the bed was cool, and empty, roused her slightly though. Because it should have been occupied by a certain boisterous, floppy hat wearing dwarf. Mumbling sleepily, the hobbit lass rolled back over towards the door, steeling herself to get up and investigate the disappearance of her wife. She never got to that part though, because she came nose to snout with a glittering snout and swirling golden-slitted eyes…

 

 

     Letting out a great shout, Bella scuttled backwards across the bed, falling ungracefully off the other side and onto the stone floor with a thump. Eventually regaining her composure and the warmth of the bed, the hobbit nestled herself into the pillows, glaring reproachfully at Bofur, who was still on the floor, winded from laughing. Laying back on the floor, the dwarf lifted the intricately designed dragon mask off her face, looking fondly up at her thoroughly ruffled partner. “Happy Durin’s Day, love.”

 

          Bella paled. “Oh rocks, that’s today?”

 

     Bofur began chuckling again. “Indeed it is. Which means that tonight-“

 

          “-is the Royal Feast. Mahal, I hadn’t even picked out anything to wear.”

 

     The dwarf shifted so that she was leaning against the wall and snorted. “As if you would wear anything different than what you always do.” She received a withering look from over the edge of the bed. “What? We all know you enjoy what’s comfortable, and don’t give one tot for anything else.”

 

          Bella rolled her eyes grudgingly. “Well, in either case, I’m going to get out of it as early as possible. Someone will need to look after the twins after all.”

 

     Bofur chortled. “Oh aye, and I’m sure Tauriel will be more than happy to hand em over. Those two hardly get any time to themselves.”

 

     Kili and Tauriel were rather busy with their two children, who proved to have inherited their father’s tendency for mischief, and their mother’s swiftness. Besides, it was an important day for them, what with the reclaiming of the mountain, the end of Smaug, and their miraculous survival of the battle. It was good that they celebrate, and remember all that they had overcome, so that they could draw strength for the future. Bella was just happier to stay out of it. She was never one for parties, and was quite capable of marching on as she was. Not to mention Thorin would always get unbearably emotional once he was deep in his cups, seeking her out to tearfully apologize for his shortcomings and error in banishing her. It was all rather more pomp and circumstance than she would like. Much more appealing to stay in and spoil the children.

 

          The hobbit lass nodded, making up her mind. “Well then, that’s settled. I’ll have a fine night with the wee ones, and everyone else can have a proper celebration. Goodness knows they need it.”

 

     “And what about me? Am I to spend the entire night lonely and missing my love?”

 

 

          It was Bella’s turn to snort. “Oh please. You’ll spend the night enjoying the company of your kin, staying up half the night drinking and having a fabulous time. You can recount your numerous successes in battle, the jubilant end to the Company’s trek. Besides, I think you’re a strong, lovely dwarrowdam that can handle one night apart.” She smirked as her partner all but purred at the praise, absently fussing with one of her braids.

 

          “And when you inevitably pretend that you’re younger than you are and drink too much, I’ll be back to tend to you.” Her lover’s smugness soured somewhat, and she shot her an exasperated look. Ignoring the petulant dwarf, she continued. “Although, if you think it would help, we _could_ spend the rest of the morning throwing a celebration of our own, to stave off the loneliness?”

 

     Bofur slowly brightened, gathering herself off the floor and slowly sauntering over to the bed. As a wicked smile spread across her wife’s face, Bella giggled, forgetting about being hungry, finding clothes, or helping with feast preparations in any way.

 

 


	6. Kili/Legolas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly different version of the movie happenings in Mirkwood and beyond...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This one got a way from me a bit, but hope you enjoy :D

Oct 7th: Stars

 

Kili/Legolas

 

 

                “Or nothing.”

 

     The words stung Kili a bit, but by the next moment he was smiling, because he was about 80% sure that was a blush painting the tips of the pretty blonde elf’s pointed ears as he stalked away. The grin broadened as he caught the redheaded elf who had earlier saved him smirking at the blonde as he retreated through the door, throwing Kili a mischievious look as she followed.

 

     It wasn’t too long until the ginger haired woman returned, and she was more than willing to chat. He learned that her name was Tauriel, and her beautiful stormy friend was Legolas, Prince of the Woodland Realm. And wasn’t it just Kili’s luck that he went after the son of his Uncle’s (and supposedly his) enemy? Heh, at least he could say that he had good taste. And who knew, maybe once all of this was over and they had Erebor back, he could make a case for their marriage being a solidifying union for future peace. His informant didn’t let him run with fantasies for too long though. She talked to the dwarf prince about anything and everything, from his rune stone to the elven love of starlight. And if she noticed a broody prince simmering on an upper balcony, well, she just made sure to raise her voice a bit so he could hear.

 

     If only Thranduil could see his son now. Tauriel knew she would relish bringing the news to her king when Legolas and Kili began courting. He would get the status he wished of the marriage, but oh, his face when he saw them together! She refused to even feel bad about how awkward it would be for Legolas. She knew he chafed under his father’s opinions anyway. He would enjoy the loophole just as much as she did.

 

 

 

     In the meantime, Thranduil held true to his word, and was more than happy to allow his prisoners to sit idle in their cells, slowly going mad with boredom. Kili found he did not mind as much as he should have, as Tauriel continued to visit him, and it was not long before Legolas lingered after delivering meals, finding things to talk about with the dark prince. He had actually become almost comfortable with the situation when Bilbo suddenly appeared outside of his cell, looking wan and grim. Reminded that they were actually on a quest before being apprehended by beautiful elves, Kili reluctantly set his budding affection aside and made his escape with the rest of the company. 

 

Watching the elven prince turn his body into a deadly weapon was a sight that took Kili's breath away, or what little breath he had left after the blinding pain in his leg. He spent every moment that was not preoccupied with survival and filled with killing orcs hungrily following the graceful motions. He might despise barrels ever after this moment, but if he got to watch Legolas do that again, it would be worth it. 

 

     The impudent orc's words chafed at Tauriel just as much as she knew they wounded Legolas, and she spared a moment to marvel at his self control. She was fine with not possessing as much stoicness as him though, and set off with a plan already in place.Turning to see him on the rock behind her, Tauriel allowed herself a touch of pride at being right. A laugh almost escaped at the surprise written across Legolas’ face. Of course she knew he would follow, and it was nothing to do with her, and all to do with a certain ‘black-haired archer’  and his grievous wound. Remembering their purpose wiped the joy from her mouth. She hoped they would not be too late.

 

 

     Even moving as swiftly as they had, the house where Kili was located was already a center of orc-caused chaos by the time they arrived. Tauriel let her steel and arrows fly, reveling in delivering justice upon such evil. She couldn’t help but notice Kili when he valiantly threw himself from the bed after an orc. He looked awful, clearly suffering greatly from the wound in his thigh. The captured orc had not lied then, as she had feared was the case.

 

     She tried to quell her anger at Legolas as he moved to pursue the retreating orcs rather than stay with the ailing Durin. She knew it was his way of releasing his emotions, chasing down those who had hurt someone he cared about. She feared that he had already given Kili up for lost, and would react rashly in his anger. Her heart was conflicted, and so it came as a blessing when she went to follow and was confronted by a surprised dwarf clutching a sprig of Kingsfoil. Of course he would have no idea what to do with it, and so she quickly snatched it from him, rushing back inside. She _would_ save him.

 

     Kili remembered seeing Tauriel haloed in light as the pain threatened to overwhelm him, but when he came fully to, she was nowhere to be found. He had only Oin’s awed account to reassure him of his sanity, and then even that worry was forgotten in the face of Smaug. The time between there and the battle seemed like a rushed dream, and before he had time to take anything in, Kili found himself once more battling the overwhelming sea of pain, this time in a loud and desperate field. The last clear thought he entertained was to feel guilty for going and getting himself killed after Tauriel saved his sorry behind. She would be furious. He recalled the words she had whispered as his vision faded. “You must survive, for him!”

 

 

 

     It was a while before Kili was well enough to rise from his bed, but Legolas would visit the mountain almost every week, dropping in to check up on him without fail. He seemed to take the dwarf princeling as his personal charge, and shouldered all the responsibility for Ereborean relations on his own shoulders, as Thranduil had wished nothing to do with Thorin once he received his payment. The young prince continued to apologize every time he returned, until Thorin became so weary of it he accepted and agreed to communicate on trade negotiations. Kili beseeched his uncle to stay the first meeting until he was well enough to attend, looking forward to having a valid excuse to spend more time with the elf.

 

     He was further enchanted to find that the blonde prince was not only pretty, but adept at politics, possessing a way with words that would put even Balin to test. As he sat back in his chair and was thoroughly entertained watching his uncle get the go around from the young elf, a plan solidified in his mind. After the meeting, Kili struggled to his feet and went in search of his brother. Even though he didn’t have to go far, he was rather winded by the time he found Fili in the royal wing. Dragging him into his private rooms, Kili carefully made requests between breaths, his brother smirking more and more smugly as he went on. But the blonde dwarf left off to carry out the orders with a minimal amount of teasing, and Kili allowed himself a rest, feeling accomplished.

 

 

     It was a month later when Legolas was pleasantly surprised to find himself invited to a private dinner with Prince Kili in his rooms. He had visited regularly when the dwarf was still laid up in the hospital wing, but once he moved to his rooms Legolas had felt it would be too intrusive to ask after him there. And he had not missed him so much, as Kili always attended the trade meetings, even if he entertained a private suspicion that it was with the sole purpose of laughing at the King. Nevertheless, he gladly answered the invitation, taking it as a positive reassurance that his presence was appreciated.

 

     The meal was pleasant, with the talk turning easily from the status of the kingdoms to the finer points of archery, and Legolas found himself enjoying the chance to unabashedly study the smaller man. He was fascinated by how his fingers were thick and the spread of his hand rounded, so different than elves. And how his hair color almost matched that of his eyes. He wondered why he chose to wear it unbraided, when so many others had elaborate design. There were many things he hoped to learn about dwarves, and the youngest Durin in particular. So caught up was he in this line of thought that he quite missed the fact that he was absently staring, and Kili had to cough to bring him back to the present. Legolas was sure he blushed, and was further embarrassed to see the dwarf smirking at him from across the table.

 

     Carefully Kili stood, mindful of his new clumsiness, and made his way around the table. Legolas was sure he had never seen the dark eyes to serious, and he shifted slightly in the chair, wondering what was amiss. As the prince came to a standstill in front of him, he realized that a delicate looking wooden box was clutched in his large hands. Wordlessly, Kili held the box out towards him. Taking it, he opened the carefully hinged lid, and almost dropped it in surprise. Inside was a beautiful set of pieces, beads, tines, and cleverly hinged hair pins. All were intricately woven silver, set with stunningly cut white stones that seemed to glow under their own light.

 

          “The gems are the same that your father spoke of. The beads are meant to be placed into the traditional courting braids, and the other pieces are of a more practical nature, representing my first courting gift. If you choose to accept these trinkets and my offer of courtship, it would be my honor to braid them into your hair, and continue the courting in earnest. If you do not wish to be courted, please keep the gift as a token of my sincere affection, and know that you are under no obligation to accept.”

 

     Kili finished his speech a bit breathlessly, looking caught somewhere between pride and panic. Carefully, Legolas gathered the beads into his palm, looking closely as they shifted and caught the light. The dwarf seemed to have stopped breathing. Deciding he had tortured him long enough, Legolas smiled and handed the beads back, carefully setting the box on the table and turning around so that Kili could begin his braiding.

 

          “Where would you prefer them to be? There’s no particular placement that has to be followed, so it’s up to your preference.” The smile could be heard in the brunette’s voice. Grinning like an idiot himself, the blonder indicated where he would like the new braids, and then sat and enjoyed the feeling of those thick fingers running through his hair. After awhile, he voiced a question that had occurred to him.

 

          “How did you know to pick those stones? Aside from my father’s words?” He felt the fingers falter before picking up their rhythm once more. “Well… Tauriel told me that the light of the stars was precious and beloved by the elves, and then when I heard about the gems of starlight Thranduil desired… I figured it was a decent shot.” Legolas shook his head fondly. He really did owe her so much, and knew that Tauriel would never let him live it down.

 

 


	7. Ori/Dwalin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori has a halloween birthday to remember.

Oct 8th: Black Cat

 

Ori/Dwalin

 

 

     Ori shifted his bag absentmindedly as he trotted along the familiar route to work. Waving to Mrs. Smaugessi and her fat tabby as he passed their patio, he was once again reminded why he loved living in Soho. Pausing for traffic on Berwick Street, he allowed some excitement to seep into the usual morning haze. Today was his birthday, and without fail Dwalin would have something planned for when he got home. Despite his gruff nature, the bodyguard-turned-bouncer was surprisingly dedicated to celebrating milestones of all kinds. Such as their 2 year anniversary, when he had surprised Ori with a date night that revisited everywhere they had gone on their first date and ended with the gifting of journal to record everywhere they had yet to go. The small grin that came with the memory was unstoppable.

 

     He honestly had no idea what to expect with this birthday, as it seemed his friends had been buzzing about it for weeks, asking what he wanted and what he would like to do. He had given them all as similar an answer as he could, so that hopefully a solid plan would come out of the other end, and not a 5-way mashup like last year… A simple homemade get together, that was all he wanted out of this birthday. Fanfare and expense really weren’t his style, and nobody could cheer him like his favorite people. Ducking through the door to the publishing office, Ori couldn’t push down his feeling of anticipation. Tonight would not be able to come fast enough.

 

 

 

     As soon as his shift was done, Ori all but jogged home, bursting through his door and nearly straight into the broad back of his favorite person. To his private and never-ending frustration, even the full speed collision only caused Dwalin to stumble slightly. “Hey!” He said, turning around. His tone softened when he realized who had run into him, and his eyes widened comically. “Wait! You’re not supposed to be home for another hour!”

 

     Recovering himself, Ori shot the larger man an exasperated look. “Dwalin, I told you that I had switched off hours with Mickaela earlier in the week, so I had to lose an hour today.” Some of the anger dissipated when he saw the crestfallen look. An awkward cough made Ori peek around the broad form in front of him, which had blocked his view of most of the room.

 

     His eyebrows rose as he saw Bofur perched atop a chair that was being steadied by his wife Bella, streamers and tape in hand. His brother Dori poked his head out of the kitchen, with what looked like cheese smeared across one cheek. A banner cheerily proclaiming his name and age hung across the ceiling. Now he understood why his boyfriend was so upset. He had just crashed his own surprise party.

 

     It took several moments of fervent apologizing (from Ori and Dwalin) and reassurances (from everyone else) before the entire bust up was reconciled, and Ori was made to sit and look on rather cheerfully as her friends and family finished the party preparations. The entire thing was Halloween themed since his birth fell in October, and it had always been a favorite holiday. It was rather amusing for everyone involved when Thorin and his nephews came crashing in late, Kili’s eyes all but bugging out as Ori surprised them for his own surprise party.

 

     With everyone arrived they quickly got down to food, muching on spooky snacks while Ori’s sister Nori insisted that they play party games like pin the sheet on the ghost, even though they were all well into adulthood. Then came the cake, which Bella had made in her custom bakery down the road. There was a fondant house, which had been made to look thoroughly haunted, and featured several cats dressed in all manner of costumes, as it was common knowledge that Ori loved cats, and black ones in particular. The only reason his apartment wasn’t overrun already was that the landlord had been reluctant to allow pets. After the various edible cats had been removed and carefully saved, dessert was celebrated by all, and then they settled down for the real highlight: presents.

 

 

     Ori had insisted that nobody needed to go out of their way to get him a gift, but it looked as though everyone had promptly ignored him. A row of rather large boxes were lined up beside the couch, and he took a moment to wonder what could possibly warrant such big packaging. Picking up the one addressed as ‘From Dwalin’ first, Ori was surprised by its weight, and his alarm increased slightly. Carefully pulling the ribbon, he hesitantly lifted the sturdy lid, and went completely still as a small meow issued forth. Hardly daring to breath, he lifted the tiny black kitten into his lap with shaking hands. So enchanted was he with the small creature, it took Ori a minute to realize that something was amiss in the room around him. Looking up, he saw that Dori and Nori shared matching grimaces, Kili looked crushed, and Bofur seemed on the edge of a hysterical fit.

 

      “What is it? What’s happened?” Ori demanded sharply, but Dori just sighed and shook his head. “Nothing lad, you just might as well keep opening your presents.  Continuing to shoot suspicious looks at his oldest sibling, Ori carefully slid the next box over, startling slightly as it shifted in his arms. Realization slowly dawning, he opened the box from ‘Bro + Sis’ quickly. Leaping nimbly out came a slightly bigger tuxedo kitten, black with an adorable white mustache and stockings. Slack jawed, Ori looked around at his group of friends. “Guess we weren’t the most communicative about what we were all getting you.” Thorin muttered, his nephew looking more and more dejected by the minute.

 

     Refusing to take this as reality, Ori slid their box over next, pulling impatiently at the thick cord. His efforts soon produced a beautiful orange and black calico. Refusing to even look at Bofur and Bella, he gave their gift similar treatment and was rewarded with a smoky grey feline. Breathing deeply, Ori leaned back into the couch as the kittens began to slowly introduce themselves to the apartment, waiting for an explanation.

 

          “I- had gone down and talked to Mr. Beorn about perhaps reconsidering the no pets policy, stating how we had always been punctual with our payments and perfect tenants, and that a cat was really rather unobtrusive. And he finally agreed. I guess I got a bit over-proud and told Dori, I just never thought that everyone would get the same idea… “ Dwalin look so sheepish that Ori couldn’t help but crack a smile. “Well, I’m hardly going to be upset about getting extra cats, though I daresay Mr. Beorn might. Perhaps we break it to him slowly, yeah?” Everyone nodded eagerly in agreement.

 

     Letting out a sign, Ori looked fondly down at the all black kitten that was now fighting with his shoelaces. It seemed he had quite a list of things to buy and do, starting with names… The following week saw Pip, Merry, Frodo, and Sammy basking in love and no small amount of spoiling at the hands of their new owner. And Mr. Beorn even came around, after he spent an afternoon visiting, exclaiming over how the kittens were so soft and tiny, like the bunnies his family used to raise. All in all, it was a birthday for the books.

 

 


	8. Bella/Thorin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a smutty one, be warned. Also might contain triggers for kidnapping/rape/non-con. Probably not as bad as I think it is but this is my first go at writing smut so I'll be overcautious. Also contains bondage.

Oct 9th: Candles

 

Bella/Fili

 

     Finally settling down on the couch, Bella blew her bangs out of the way with a huff. Balancing the large bowl of popcorn carefully on her lap, she snuggled into Fili’s side as he started the movie. She had insisted the scary movie marathon tradition start now, even though it was barely over a week into October. There were so many good (and wonderfully bad) scary movies to watch, and only one month in which it was completely appropriate to do so.

 

     She had insisted Fili pick one for them to watch, and being nothing if not obliging, he had done so immediately. Giving him a sideways looks, she decided bored was the primary feeling on his face, but that meant nothing. He enjoyed horror movies just as much as she did, if only because it gave him the opportunity to scare her.

 

     Almost an hour into the movie, and Bella was enraptured. The selection for the night was _The Awakening,_ and it was actually quite good. She startled slightly as Fili moved to stand up, and gave him a puzzled look. Smirking, he quickly snatched the empty popcorn bowl out of her grasp. “You must really like this one eh? I can tell, because I think you set a new record for unconscious popcorn inhalation.” Chuckling like a child, he danced back out of her reach quickly as she tried to smack him and disappeared into the kitchen, still cackling madly. Huffing to herself, Bella quickly forgot the incident as the plot of the movie thickened.

 

 

 

     It was the highest action part of the film, when Florence was fighting off her attacker. Enraptured was no longer a strong enough word to describe how focused Bella was on the screen. She had slowly scooted closer and closer with the intensity, until she was almost kneeling on the coffee table. Right as Florence raised the gun to strike, the house was plunged into darkness. Letting out a loud scream, Bella scrambled backward, falling awkwardly onto the couch in her haste. Suddenly realizing that her boyfriend had never come back with more popcorn, she felt her paranoia ratchet up.

 

     Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she felt her way over to the end of the couch, cursing as she stubbed her toe on the side table. She knew there was a candle on the table, and a lighter next to it. The candle was easy, but as Bella felt around with increasing franticness, she couldn’t locate the tiny lighter in the dark. Perhaps it had gotten jolted off when she kicked it? Torn between frustration and panic, she set off carefully into the blank space of the room, heading for the kitchen where she knew another lighter was.

 

     Suddenly unsure of just how many steps it took to reach the doorjamb, she moved gingerly, not wanting to knock into something else. Gasping as her fingers finally touched the wall, she began to work her way towards the entryway. Just as the molding ridges appeared under her fingers though, Bella heard a soft footstep behind her, and then something had her around the middle in a strong grasp. Trying to scream, she found that another hand had clamped over her mouth. She was hauled quickly off her feet, losing bearing in the formless dark.

 

     Busy struggling, it was a moment before she noticed the faint glow coming from under a door up ahead. The wan light barely even made an outline of the crack, but it was something to focus on. No longer in a blind panic, Bella could hear the steady footsteps of her assailant, and then suddenly she was being pushed through her bedroom door and onto her own bed. She had just enough time to flip herself onto her back before the hands at her mouth and waist shifted to hold her wrists, the larger body straddling her, pinning her legs. As eyes adjusted to the flickering light of a single candle, Bella realized that she was looking up into the face of her own Fili.

 

          “Hello love," he said with an easy smile, as if he were just talking about the weather and not the fact that he had just essentially kidnapped his own girlfriend. 

 

     Flinging her head to the side, Bella refused to acknowledge him.

 

          “Oh come on now, you cannot tell me you didn’t enjoy that, just a bit?” He shifted so that he was laying fully across her, his head resting between her breasts.

 

     She continued to play mute, refusing to let him in on the fact that now it was past, the adrenaline had curled into something significantly hotter in her stomach. As Fili shifted slightly, she could feel a stiffness against her thigh that proved what he thought of the situation.

     

 

     After a few minutes of stubborn silence, he began to move, slowly pushing himself back up so that he was looming over her. Keeping her wrists above her head in one strong hand, he began to undo the buttons of her shirt with agonizing slowness. Her midsection finally laid bare before him, Fili let out an appreciative growl that went straight down Bella’s spine. Carefully, he laced one arm under the small of her back and smoothly heaved her up the bed, until she felt her fingers brush the headboard. Quirking one eyebrow, she wriggled her hips in an attempt to hurry her lovers actions, only to become utterly distracted as she felt soft silk slinking around her wrists. As the bindings tightened, Bella couldn’t hold back a groan, arousal rushing through her as Fili sat back, his eyes dark with lust.

 

     Hands finally free to do as he wished, Fili slowly let them roam down her body, exploring it with delicate fingertips that left her skin tingling. Gasps and shivers escaped Bella as he casually snapped the closure of her bra, pushing it up to join her shirtsleeves. Swallowing thickly, she held back the desire to rise up as the rough pads of his thumbs traced around her nipples until they pebbled under the attention. Reluctantly leaving her breasts, Fili turned his attention instead to hips, tracing their outline down to the lower curve of her rear before pushing back up under the fabric of her pajama shorts. Slowly he dragged them off, chuckling quietly to find that there was nothing else underneath. His exploration continued down her legs, circling delicately around her ankles before retracing the paths with mouth and tongue. As his lips were worshipping the expanse of collarbone on offer, Fili raised his eyes to find Bella glaring impatiently at him. Letting out a huff of breath that did wonderful things to her already taut nerves, he gave into her wordless demand and finally divested himself of some clothing.

 

     Seemingly impatient with the moments it had taken to strip, Fili moved back onto the bed and draped himself over Bella once more. He moved off though when she tried to trap him with her legs, tsking at her with a wicked grin. He left her cold and frustrated on the bed for a moment, leaning over to retrieve something from the bedside drawer. Making sure to kneel where Bella had a clear view, he coated his cock with the precome leaking from the head, then carefully unwrapped the condom and rolled it on, moaning at the friction. Looking up just in time to see Bella licking her lips appreciatively, he quickly moved back in, peppering her exposed skin with bites and lathes of his tongue.

 

     Bella threw her head back as her words became senseless chants, Fili’s name featuring heavily along with ‘oh’ and ‘please’ and ‘more’. It felt as if her whole body was throbbing in time to her heartbeat. She could tell that Fili’s control was slipping, growls and moans dropping from his mouth; relief washed over her as she felt his strong arms pushing her legs apart, the air feeling cold on her newly exposed skin. Panting turned into a long, low moan as thick fingers slowly brushed and circled her clit, and she trembled against the need for more, knowing that if she moved she would get nothing.  

 

          “Accommodating, aren’t we?” Fili said, his voice vibrating against her hip. “And such a good listener.” His fingers trailed down, slowly pushing home inside her. The wooden headboard creaked as Bella strained against her ties, desperate for contact. Falling back onto the bed as she felt the fingers leave her, Bella looked down the bed at her lover. He caught and held her gaze, not breaking eye contact as he brought his fingers up to his mouth and carefully licked them clean. Bella thought she might shatter. “Please Fili need you now need you inside me as hard as fast as you can need you now need you inside me please-“

 

     As if the stream of barely breathed words were a spell, he suddenly moved forward, tangling himself up in Bella with a feral growl. She keened as he slid fully into her, nerves lighting with the contact. Gasping as she felt Fili’s nails scrape down her back, Bella began rolling her hips to match the rhythm. It was only a few more thrusts until Bella felt herself fall over the edge with a scream, her walls clenching tightly, and as her vision whited out Fili yelled his own release. As she slowly came back down from the haze, she felt Fili loose her bindings and rolled languidly into his embrace. They would soon be a sticky mess if they didn’t clean up, but Bella found herself not particularly caring as Fili pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and pulled her closer.

 

 


End file.
